Color of Envy
by animeboyluv
Summary: Dethklok thought Murderface's grandma was the reason he hates women but wait until they meet his cousin. Nathan/OC and a little Pickles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The members of Dethklok were sitting in their meeting room, losing their patience. The band meeting was supposed to have started ten minutes ago but Ofdensen had yet to show up.**

"**Thishe ish ballshe" The grumpy bass player mumbled, leaning backwards in his chair. Murderface's fingers itched to get back to his bass. Either that or to stab something.**

**Pickles pushed a red dreadlock out of his face. "That duchebaeg. Makin' us wait."**

**The blond Swede played swift riffs on his guitar out of irritation. "I bets he thinks that he is so great 'cause he has the business suit and the fancy hairs and glasses, " Skwisgaar said.**

**Before anyone else could say anything the doors to the meeting room slammed open and Ofdensen stormed in.**

"**Boys," Ofdensen stated sharply. "I need you to listen carefully because…**

**He was cut of sharply when front man Nathan said, "Oh, so you show up late and we have to, you know, listen?"**

"**Yeahs!" Brunette Norwegian Toki agreed. "Whenever Is shows up lates, Is get yelleds at!"**

"**Yes, but" Ofdensen tried again but of course he was cut off.**

"**You think you're special don't ya?" Pickles questioned. " Just 'cause ya got a fancy jaab title."**

**Ofdensen sighed. "No, now if you will please listen." " I'm not lishtenin' to you, you dildo -licker!" Murderface yelled, slamming his knife into the table.**

"**SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED!" Ofdensen finally managed to get the important news into the ears of Dethklok.**

"**NOOOOOO!" Was the ear piercing yell of Nathan.**

" **Yes," said Ofdensen, finally glad to get down to business. "Now, we don't know how or why this person is here but we believe if we evacuate they will give up. So if you would just head to the dethcopter."**

"**You know I jusht don't undershtand theshe crazy fanshe." Murderface sighed.**

"**I knows," Skwisgaar agreed. "Theys make the good fans looks bad."**

"**That's all fine but" Ofdensen was once again cut off. **

"**I thinks it's not fairs that good fans gets a bad reputations from bad fans." Toki stated with a sad look on his face.**

"**Alright, bad fans make good ones look bad." Ofdensen said in a rushed voice. "Can we please just"**

**Once again Charles was cut off, not by the band, but by the meeting room doors being slammed open once again. **

**In the door frame stood a short girl with several klokateers around her feet.**

**Pickles, Nathan, Skwisgaar and Toki looked curiously at the girl, Ofdensen slid into a defensive position and Murderface's pupils contracted in fear.**

**The girl stepped over the klokateers and everyone got a good look at her. She was an average height and weight, not to skinny but not to fat. He breasts were a high B, low C but they were nice and perky. She was wearing a grey tank top that said "G_ F_CK Y_ _ RS_LF! Would you like to buy a vowel?", black skinny jeans and black hightop converse. Her hair was a silky black and fell to her lower back and she had oddly familiar lime, green eyes.**

**The green eyed girl took a deep breath then yelled, "WILLIAM THEODORE MURDERFACE, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!"**

**The band members and Charles jumped surprised at the girls us of Mrderfaces full name. All of them turned to look at Murderface who was frozen in place.**

"**NOW!" The girl added to her last statement.**

**Murderface jumped up so fast his chair fell over and rushed over to the girl. The men he worked with were thoroughly confused now, Murderface didn't take orders form anyone.**

**The girl grabbed Murderface's collar and started shaking him fiercely.**

" **You no good bastard." The girl said giving Murderface another shake. " You had a family reunion without me?!"**

" **How did you" Murderface was cut off by another shake.**

"**Grams and the MEDIA told me!" She yelled and then punched Murderface in the face knocking him to the ground.**

"**All that time I spent taking care of your fat ass and you haven't even sent me so much as a text message in two fucking years!" The girl raged stepping on Murderface's head.**

**Ofdensen finally stepped forward. "I must ask you to state who you are as well as get your foot of my client."**

**The girl took her foot off Murderface and turned to the curious spectators. **

"**I'm Amaya Murderface. This didlo-lickers," She paused to give Murder face a swift kick to the stomach, "Cousin." **


	2. Chapter 2

The group had some how migrated to the main room. Murderface was on the couch receiving a long speech on morals from Amaya.

"Are you even listening to me!" She yelled.

Murderface pouted and crossed his arms. "No" He muttered turning his head to the side like a child.

Amaya's eyebrow twitched and she jumped on Murderface putting him into a headlock. "You little bastard." She grumbled tightening her grip around his neck.

"Miss Amaya." Ofdensen stepped forward, not calling her Miss Murderface fearing it would be awkward for everyone. "Would you mind coming with me? I would like to privately."

Everyone looked at Ofdensen curiously. "Alright," Amaya said suspiciously.

As she got up Amaya caught sent of Murderface's hair.

"Ugh!" She cried. "William Theodore your hair fucking reeks!"

The guys in the band sniggered at Murderface's middle name and received a glare from their embarrassed bass player.

"I expect for you to be showered or in the shower by the time I get back from my little chat with your…uh…?" Amaya turned to Ofdensen. "What are you to them exactly?"

"I'm their CFO, now if we could just" Ofdensen was cut off by Amaya finishing her rant at Murderface.

"By the time I'm done talking to your CFO you should be clean got it!"

With that Amaya walked out with Ofdensen. After a moment of silence Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles and Toki burst out laughing.

"Dood!" Pickles managed to wheeze out. "Theodore? Really?"

Murderface pulled himself off the floor, wishing he could disappear into the air.

"Yous need your cousin to comes and takes care of you like a mommy?" Skwisgaar mocked.

"I didn't ashk her to come here!" Murderface pouted plopping on the couch. "She washe probably jusht worried."

"Whys would she worry about yous?" Toki asked sitting on the couch next to Murderface.

"My coushin washe the one who took care of me when I washe a kid." Murderface explained.

"Um…" Nathan said in a confused voice. "I thought your grandparents took care of you."

"Naw," Murderface explained. "Amaya came to live with ushe a few monthshe after my dadshe murder shuicide. Grampshe washe in the hoshpital cuz of hishe shtroke. And Gramshe washe off doing whatever the hell she did. Amaya'sh a year old then me sho she took care of me."

"Awws" Toki squealed. "So she cames to checks on you?"

Pickles was a little confused. "Wait. Why would she need at check on you?"

Murderface mumbled something, not wanting to deal with his bands reaction.

"Yous have to speaks up." Skwisgaar.

"I haven't actually. You know, contacted her in a couple yearshe." Murderface admitted.

There was a silence until Nathan finally said, "Man, that's brutal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Amaya was telling the same story to Ofdensen.

"And so that little bastard hasn't called me in years." She finished.

"And so you broke into Mordhaus?" Ofdensen asked in a tone that one would us with a child that has made a silly mistake.

Amaya look away. She had a sad look on her face that made Ofdensen feel ashamed for taking a rude tone with her.

"I…I worry a lot about Will." She said rubbing the back of her neck, she wasn't used to showing emotion like this. "He's important to me. I haven't talked to him in a few years and it's been even longer since I last saw him."

Ofdensen sighed and thought for a second. He looked at the girl in front of him and sighed again.

"Well," He said eventually. "I don't see anything wrong with you staying for a couple days."

A bright smile lit Amaya's face

Ofdensen quickly added, "Just don't get in the way of their band practice."

"Of course not." She smiled happily and nodded. "Thank you Mr…uh…"

"Ofdensen, Charles Ofdensen."

"Thank you Mr Ofdensen." She headed out but stopped and turned around. "By the way my I left my suitcase by the side door. You know, where I came in."

Charles nodded, making a mental note to improve security at the side door.

"I'll have a klokateer show you back to the main room and escort you to your room when it's ready."

Amaya smiled again and followed the klokateer out of Ofdensen's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan, Pickles, Toki and Skwisgaar were lounging in the hot tub when Amaya returned to the main room. Murderface had left minutes earlier claiming that he wasn't going to shower because Amaya told him to but because he felt like it.

"Nice," Amaya commented eyeing the hot tub. "Mind if I join you guys?"

The guys looked at each other and Nathan said "Uh…sure."

Amaya smirked and stripped off her shirt and pants and hopped into the hot tub in her black bra and matching underwear.

As she sat back and sighed the members of Dethklok of a better look at her.

Amaya had several piercing in her face and ears. Two rings in her left eyebrow similar to Pickles and a stud in her right eyebrow. There was a nose ring in her right nostril and she had five piercing in her right ear and six in the left.

She also had a round, black tribal tattoo on her upper left arm and a small, black scorpion tattoo on her upper right arm.

"So…uh…" Nathan tried to start a conversation but he was never one for words. Amaya raised an eyebrow waiting for Nathan to finish his sentence.

"Do you want a drink!?" Pickles yelled trying to make the situation less tense with something he could rely on. Boos.

"Sure!" Amaya said excitedly snatching a freshly opened beer bottle out of Pickles hand.

"Hey!" Murderface had walked into the room and was staring incredulously at the beer bottle in Amaya's hand. "When we lived together you wouldn't ever let me have booshe!"

"That's because you were underage stupid!" Amaya stated swigging her beer. "Now that you're legal I have no right to stop you from destroying your liver."

Murderface nodded and went to sit on the couch and watch a civil war special.

Pickles looked at the girl in front of him. "So do you have a jaab?"

Amaya nodded and took another sip of her beer.

"Stage managing and light design. Mostly off Broadway stuff. I also do some odd jobs, like bartending."

"What's off Broadways?" Toki asked.

"Um, Broadway is a place where big plays are preformed and off Broadway is where little, not always important plays are preformed."

Amaya wasn't pleased with her description but it seemed to get the point across.

"Sos yous job is not that important?" Skwisgaar smirked snobbishly.

"My job is plenty important" Amaya argued. "We can't all be billionaires."

"Why nots?"

"Well the world doesn't work that way Toki." Amaya chugged the rest of the beer and Pickles handed her another.

Sometime during this conversation Murderface had picked up his bass and started playing random notes.

Amaya turned her head towards Murderface and listened to him play for a second.

"Will, your A is a little flat."

"Yous is crazys." Skwisgaar sneered. " It soundeds fines."

Murderface ignored Swkisgaar and tuned his A string, then continued to play.

"Heys!" Toki exclaimed. "It does sounds betters!"

"How did ya do dat?" Pickles asked.

"Well," Amaya started but she was interrupted by a Klokateer call her name.

"Mistress Amaya, your room is ready."

"Alrighty." Amaya chugged the rest of her beer and hopped out of the hot tub.

"See you guys later." She said scooping up her clothes and following the Klokateer out of the room.

There was a moment of silence and then the members of Dethklok turned to their bass player.

"Um, what the hell was that?" Nathan questioned.

"What the hell washe what?" Murderface asked, not looking away from his bass.

"Dat whole A string thing." Pickles replied.

Even Skwisgaar was curious. "I's would likes to knows as well."

Murderface sighed and put his bass down.

"Amaya hashe perfect pitch"

Toki looked utterly confused. "What's does that's mean?"

"I meanshe that she can name a note or play a shong just by hearing it once."

Nathan stared at Murderface for a second before saying, "That's kind of awesome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter three. I've gotten some nice reviews, so thank you to those who sent them.

I had a counselor at camp who had perfect pitch. He used the ability to learn like a shit-ton of different instruments. One minute he was playing the guitar and the next he had an oboe. It was crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaya examined her room with raised eyebrows. It was like a morbid hotel room, complete with a no smoking sign over the door. Her bags were placed at the end of the black and red bed. She had two suitcases full of clothes and shoes and a backpack full of toiletries, her favorite blanket, and other various items.

Overall the room wasn't that bad. Amaya turned to the klokateer who had led her to the room and said, "Thanks for showing me the way, uh…" She was obviously searching for a name.

"I am 613 mistress." The klokateer replied in a deep voice.

"Alrighty then." Amaya said, once again raising an eyebrow. "If I need anything I'll call you."

The klokateer, 613, nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Amaya sighed and walked over to her backpack and pulled out her ipod and ihome. She plugged it in and put in on shuffle so she would have some music while she was unpacking.

* * *

Back in the living room the guys had already worked their way through a good amount of boos.

"So, let me this straight." Pickles said after a swig of vodka. "You cousin is a musical genius or sometin' like dat?"

"Pretty much." Murderface replied looking for a full bottle of beer.

Toki thought about this for a moment before asking, "Sos ifs she is sos goods then whys doen'ts she just becomes a famous musgicians?"

"He if I know! She got accepted into some fanshy artshe, mushic boarding high school but she didn't go."

"Pft." Skwisgaar scoffed. "Maybes she realizeds that she couldn't do anythings but puny jobs."

"'Ey. Dood, that ain't cool Skwisgaar."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "If your going to make fun of Amaya, at least do it to her face."

"Or you could not make fun of my coushin at all!" Murderface yelled, finally getting a beer our of the mass pile of semi-empty bottles.

"Fines!" Skwissgar yelled jumping to his feet. "I gos an tell her whats I thinks abouts her perkfects pitch!"

With that Skwisgaar stormed out of the room and Murderface facepalmed.

"Thishe is not going to end well."

"Whys?"

"Amaya ishe a little shensitive about her perfect pitch."

"Dood, she's a woman. What' do ya expect?"

"Uh, yeah. Chicks.

With Nathan's eloquent statement the conversation ended and the remaining band members went back to drinking themselves silly.

* * *

Amaya was organizing her shoes by color when Skwisgaar stormed into her room. She looked at the rather irate looking guitar player and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely. She had the feeling that dealing with the members of Dethklok might be like dealing with children. Drunken children.

"Yes! You cans helps me bys…" Skwisgaar stopped when the song on the ipod changed to the Dethklok song, Sewn Back Together Wrong. "…You listens to Dethkolks?"

"Of course!" Amaya exclaimed. "It's my cousins band after all. I wasn't really into death metal until I started listening to Dethklok. Hey, you play guitar right?"

Skwisgaar, still in a bit of shock just nodded.

"Who writes the guitar parts?"

"I dos."

Amaya looked a little surprised. "Really? I figured you guys had people who wrote stuff for you. I mean, I don't think Will could really come up with anything."

"I usually figures outs the bass parts and shows thems to Murderface." Skwisgaar smirked at his own awesome-ness.

"Oh, cool!" Amaya sat on her bed and looked at the swede who she figured had just been a pretty boy. "I noticed you play the coffee jingle in a drops "D" tuning but most of your songs in in a low "C" tuning."

"Yeahs. The low "C"s way more metals."

Amaya giggled at how serious Skwisgaar sounded when he said metal.

Skwisgaar looked at the giggling woman in front of him and wondered how the hell she could be related to Murderface, for one thing she didn't reek. Forgetting why he had gone into her room in the first place Skwisgaar sat next to Amaya and glaced around her room.

"Ifs you is so goods at music where ares your inskraments?"

"Well, I figured I wouldn't be staying long so I didn't bring any. But right about now I wish I had my faithful, acoustic six-string."

"Pft, grandpas guitars." Skwisgaar put on his most superior face. "Onlys losers plays those."

"Hey!" Amaya turned to Skwisgaar and began to scold him, making lose his haughty air. "Without those 'grandpa guitars' you wouldn't have your electrics!"

At that the two musicians began arguing acoustic vs. electric.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan, Toki, Pickles and especially Murderface nearly spit out what they were drinking when Skwisgaar and Amaya returned to the main room laughing.

"And so I said 'Is that a goat or your towel?'"

The apparent punch line made Amaya and Skwisgaar burst into more laughter.

"Thats is one of thes most funnys things I ever heard."

"Um…Hey?" The only two laughing people in the room turned to look at Dethklok's front man. "I, uh, thought you were going to Amaya's room to yell at her…or something."

"Shut up Nathan! Don't shtart shomething!"

Amaya looked at Skwisgaar with a raised eyebrow.

"Yell at me?" She asked. "Why would you do that?"

Skwisgaar scratched his head before replying. "You knows, I can'ts really remembers."

There was a small moment of silence before a buzzed Pickles cried out, "Well what are ya waitin' for an invitation? Get in da hahttub."

Without a second thought Amaya and Skwisgaar stripped off their clothes and jumped into the hot water. Amaya settled herself between Nathan and Toki.

"Heys Moiderface guess whats!"

"What do you want Shkwishgaar?"

"Amaya likes to listens to Dethkloks."

All male heads to Amaya who looked at them over the top of her beer.

"What?" She asked.

"You really lishten to Dethklok?"

"Of course I do stupid. My baby cousin is in it, not to mention it's the most popular band in the world."

"I guess that does makes sense." Toki nodded. "Buts whats in your favorites songs?"

"It'she probably the oneshe were you can here my bass line the mosht. She ish my coushin."

"Nos!" Skwisgaar yelled. "It's de ones with my most amazkings guitar solos!"

Now it was Toki's turn to argue. "I plays the guitars too Skwisgaar! Shes probablys likes all the songs wheres you cans hears me!"

"What are you both talking about?" Nathan butted in. "I write all of the lyrics so songs were there's more, you know, me are the best."

Pickles snorted. "Yer all nuts. My drum beats make the sahngs. So, you know I'm da best."

Amaya sighed drawing unwanted attention to herself. She looked at all five pairs of eye staring at her before sighing again.

" I don't really have a favorite song," She admitted honestly. "I mean I have a few that I like more than others but no absolute favorites. I like Sewn Back Together Wrong, Dethday and…oh I like Hateredcopter. But I was kind of a Snakes n' Barrels fan back when I was younger."

"Whys? Snakes n' Barrels was dildos."

"Shut the hell up Toki!"

"I was just sayins…" Toki didn't manage to finish his sentence because Pickles jumped on him and tried to drown him.

The guys and Amaya egged the fight on until Nathan got bored and used his massive arms to pull the two apart.

"Sho, Amaya how long are you shtaying?"

Amaya took another sip of her beer while looking thoughtful. "Well, There's a show going up at the theater where I work, but I left instructions so it should be fine. So, I guess I can stay anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. It's really up to you guys."

Pickles smirked, pushed Toki out of the way and put his arm around Amaya's shoulders. "You can stay as lahg as you want." Muderface glared daggers at the drummer.

Amaya carefully took one of Pickle's finger's and removed his arm from around her shoulder, scooting closer to Nathan.

"Wells I says we celebrates Amaya beinks heres." Skwisgaar said while making a motion to a klokateer to bring them more drinks.

Once everyone had a fresh drink and a line of shots near them Skwisgaar raised his glass and said, "Lets hopes Amaya cans handles her alcohols!"

Everyone cheered and gulped what they had in their hands.

"I'll bet you all a hundred bucks I can hold my alcohol better than Will."

"Like hell you can!" Murderface yelled indignantly.

"So the one of ya that's more drunk at the end of the night has at pay everyone else a hundred bucks."

Everyone agreed by taking a shot.

"So," Amaya said once the alcohol burn had left her ears. "Who's up for a game of Never Have I Ever?"

* * *

Merry Christmas Faithful Readers of mine! I want to thank everyone who's read and/or favorited Color of Envy. So I was hoping some of you would give me some ideas for the Dethklok Never Have I Ever game. Message me if you do.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a mixture of chuckles and snorts as Toki and Skwisgaar each took another shot.

After about an hour into the game and everyone was feeling pretty good. Pickles normally wouldn't be that drunk after just an hour but he had to drink to pretty much everything Amaya and his band mates came up with. Toki was starting to get stupid drunk and it had been decided that he was not allowed to throw up in the hot tub. Skwisgaar and Nathan were only buzzed. Murderface and Amaya were pretty much at the same level of drunkness, now it was just a battle to see who would pass out first.

Amaya took another swig of her beer before shakily pouring everyone another shot. "Alright," she slurred. "I've got one. Never have I ever smuggled anything into another country."

Every member of Dethklok proceeded to take their shot.

Amaya raised her eyebrows at the boys. "You guys are the worst. Does Ofdensen know you smuggle things into other countries illegally?"

The members of Dethklok looked at each other before nervously gulping their drinks.

"Gish, Amaya! Why do you have to ruin everyshing?"

"I do not ruin everything!"

"Yesh you do. You tell ush how wrong it ish to shmuggle and you threaten to shqueal to Ofdensen!"

"I didn't say any of that you fucking lying tub of lard!"

Amaya and Murderface lunged at each other and tried to beat each other over the head with empty beer bottles. Toki cheered the fight on for a bit before leaning over the side of the tub and hurling into a bucket that had been placed near him by the Klokateers. Skwisgaar's eyes were locked on Amaya's breasts as they bounced and splashed in the tub. Pickles took the tequila they had been using for shots and started drinking right out of the bottle. Nathan just called out for a klokateer to bring him a bag of chips.

"Your chips sire."

"Uh, yeah"

Nathan popped opened the bag of salt deliciousness and nearly dropped it when Amaya jumped over him and gabbed the klokateer's ankle. The klokateer wobbled, almost falling into the hot tub, before regaining his balance.

"Yes, mistress? May I be of service?"

"Amaya blinked at the klokateer before grinning. "Hi 613!"

Pickles waded up next to Amaya and stared at the klokateer for a second.

"'Ey how can ya tell what number dat klakateer is? Dey all look the same."

Amaya leaned forward and wrapped her arms around 613's leg. "I would recognize that tenor anywhere."

613 carefully slid his leg out of Amaya's grip before leaning down so she could see him better.

"Was there something you needed Mistress?"

"Wowwee Moiderface yous bleedings downs yous face."

Everyone turned to see what Toki was yelling about. Sure enough, Murderface has a thin trail of blood running down the middle of Murderface's face.

"Oopsie," Amaya said. "Now I remember why I needed a klokateer, I hit Will a little too hard. Can you go get a band-aid for me please. And something for the swelling, like a frozen slab of meat of something?"

After a swift nod, 613 left to get what Amaya asked for.

"Heys, Amayas Is gots a slabs of meats fors you. It's in my pants." Skwisgaar smirked at Amaya and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey! No flirting with my coushin!" It'sh grossh."

"He can flirt with me if he wants to William!"

"Yeahs Williams. I cans flirt withs Amayas ifs I wants."

Shut up Shkwishgaar/Skwisgaar" Amaya and Murderface yelled at the same time.

Ofdensen glanced at the cameras that monitored the recreation room. He blinked as a drunken Amaya tried to patch up an equally drunken Murderface. Charles would send a klokateer down to double check on them in a little bit.

A tap of a computer key brought up the security footage from outside Mordhaus that had been taken earlier that day. Ofdensen must have watched the tape twenty times, but he still couldn't help but be impressed.

As always Mordhaus was surrounded by fans screaming for Dethklok. One person however caught Charles' attention.

Amaya stood staring up at the dragon shaped building. Her duffel bag and backpack were slung over her shoulders and her suitcase clenched in her hand. With a sigh the woman walked up to a klokateer. There was no sound on the video but whatever Amaya said, the klokateer shook his head no and sent the girl away.

Charles leaned forward, this was the part where it got good.

Amaya huffed and looked around. She began to walk around Mordhaus. Dodging fans, Amaya circled the Haus three times. It took her almost four hours to make her rounds and every time her eyes darted around, taking in everything.

After making her laps, Amaya nodded and smirked. The dark haired girl pushed her way through the crowd of fans and up to the large electrified gate that surrounded Mordhaus.

Charles had never worried much about the emergency exit doors on the outer gate. In the case of an evacuation the deadly amount electricity would shut off allowing klokateers to unlock the gate doors from the inside. However, he was beginning to rethink the safety measures.

Using a larger fan to guard her from being seen by the sniper on duty, Amaya put her suitcase and duffel bag down and pulled a bobby-pin out of her pocket. This had confused Charles at first, the metal bobby-pin should have caused Amaya to fry in a matter of seconds. After talking with some of the female klokateers Ofdensen had concluded that the pin was covered in a smooth rubber that prevented it from sliding out of a woman's hair.

Quicker than Charles would have expected, Amaya had picked the lock on the gate and nudged the door open with the rubber sole of her shoe. Then she picked up her bags and moved aside to wait.

In a matter of moments fans were pouring into the opening to Mordhaus. Klokateers rushed into the yard while others shot from sniping positions.

Amaya waltzed through the chaos as it she owned every patch of land she stepped foot on. For some reason the confidence radiating off the girl kept the klokateers at bay. One for the yard wolves lunged at Amaya, but she swung her suitcase and hit the creature hard. The wolf ran away with it's pride in shambles.

Amaya got to a locked fire escape door and set her bags down again. This time Amaya kept her eyes on the yard, picking the lock on the door behind her back. When the door was unlocked, Amaya held it open with her foot as it would auto-lock if closed, and grabbed her bags before sneaking inside.

It was there that Ofdensen decided to stop the tape. The CFO of the biggest band in the world leaned back in his chair. Sipping the brandy that he had poured sometime during the playing of Amaya's break in footage. Perhaps having Amaya around would be more interesting than Charles had first thought.


End file.
